


多行不义必自毙

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 天使jon/恶魔damin讲述一个恶魔勾引天使成功然而结果却不令人快乐的故事5400+PWP祝圈中大佬狗砸老师生日快乐





	多行不义必自毙

没什么比一个恶魔颤抖的“别过来”更能激起天使的兴趣了——这种纯洁无垢的生灵没有欲望，战斗或是快乐都只是兴趣，像是蝴蝶轻盈地落在树叶上。

对乔来说，达米安瑟缩成一团，麦色皮肤迅速变灰凝结成黑炭，被他翅膀带起的风捻成飞末的样子，非常“有趣”。他没有类似的体验，他只能使用一个比较相近的词。

不过，从达米安的角度来说整件事就没那么轻松了——他现在非常后悔。达米安，一个身体里有八分之一魅魔血统的大恶魔，非常清楚此时此刻这只幼稚的天使身上正发生着什么。他是有多瞎才会把巡游人间的天使当成可以诱惑的对象，发觉财富和名誉都不能让乔动心后，达米安使用了魅魔的传统伎俩，他将乔诱骗进一个破破烂烂的小旅店里，对毫无防备睡着的乔施用法术……和一点魔药，他不太喜欢魅魔那一套。简而言之，现在发生的一切就是他看走眼的报应。

为什么天使会被诱惑？达米安觉得自己恐怕永远没机会寻找答案了，这只天使无知却强大得可怕，地上带着圣光的法阵让他无法逃走，而六翼散发的明光让他浑身烧灼。他们在对方身上各得一城，天使的心思不再纯洁，而恶魔的身体正在经历净化。

——可是怎么想都是我亏啊。达米安扯着袍子想，亏得他是恶魔中少数痛恨裸露躯体的人，长袖长袍些微减少了圣光的伤害，可这身来自地狱的织物也支撑不了许久，它们已经开始燃烧了。

达米安没有恐惧，没有害怕，他可不是个小孩子，皮肤灼烧的疼尚可忍受，天使的光芒也不足以杀死他，只要乔继续接近，他总能找到反杀的机会。他杀不死天使，圣灵是不会湮灭的，恶灵同理，但他们能毁灭对方的躯体。

达米安蜷起身子去够靴子上的匕首，却被自己刚刚暴露在圣光下的胳膊吓得差点叫出声——炭化剥落的皮肤下，新生的肌肤水润娇嫩，之前无数场殊死搏斗留下的伤疤不复存在，这他妈到底是怎么一回事？达米安能接受自己躯体支离破碎甚至整个消失，可他无法……无法接受……

“你别过来！！！！！！！”达米安咆哮，张嘴的功夫间光芒从破破烂烂的披风里透出，落在他舌头上，他立马捂住嘴把丢人的痛呼压在舌头下，炭灰呛进肺里，他跪在地上无法抑制地咳嗽。

乔毫不理会他的威胁，也不嫌弃他丑陋的样貌，只是一步一步逼近着。衣衫尽失的达米安看上去像是块儿燃烧的木头。只要他继续接近，光芒总会把达米安身上的罪恶烧尽，那对漆黑的骨翼已经失去了脆弱的翼膜，活像是两面燃烧的旗子。

乔的手握住达米安手腕。达米安无声地尖叫，眼角和合不拢的嘴里流出岩浆。痛苦只是微不足道的折磨，恐惧才是真正的绝望——他新生的皮肤没有在天使的触碰中分崩离析，而是传递出一种近似愉悦的感觉，像是乖顺的羊羔正接受牧羊人的抚摸。他被净化了。

“你滚开啊！！！！！！！！！”

达米安的哀嚎被天使柔软的双唇堵住。他妈的，为什么，为什么天使把舌头伸进别人嘴里时的表情这么圣洁又无辜，像是在给予恩典。

火苗正在熄灭，不知是乔的光芒在减弱还是达米安身上实在没什么罪恶可烧了。达米安从未如此痛恨过自己一半堕天使的血统，它留下了他的躯壳，可接下来他会更恨自己那八分之一魅魔血。

魅魔的体液可是天然的春药。

乔放开他，缓缓地砸吧一下嘴，笑了。“你好甜。”

操，操，妈的，完了，天使上头了。达米安奋力挣扎却一点用都没有，他的魔力烧得丁点不剩，只能寄希望于天使内心里残存的正义感。

“你不能这么做！你现在……你现在……”该死，这话真难说出口，“你现在感受到的性欲是因为我的魔力，你不能被它控制！”

乔困惑了一下，摇摇头。“你骗我。天使没有性欲。”

本来没有。达米安只想找个地缝钻回地狱。都怪我太他妈优秀还执着。

“我可以证明。”达米安冷静地替这只蠢天使分析，“你现在想对我做什么？”

“我想抱抱你，还想亲你。”乔认真地回答，“可我一直想对你这么做。”

达米安哑口无言，天使的亲亲抱抱和人类对可爱猫咪的举动差不多，绝不是现在这样的，可乔好像一点也分辨不出来，天使一门心思地把恶魔按在发霉的烂木地板上，澄澈的瞳孔里欲望不加掩饰。

我为什么没听父亲的话——后悔这种念头头一次出现在达米安脑海里。乔已经开始饶有兴趣地探索他的身体了，碎布片被轻轻拂开，敏感的新生皮肤暴露在天使指尖。

圣光暗淡了。达米安注意到，可他没能高兴太久，乔猝不及防覆上他小腹的手烫得他整个人抽搐着弓起背。不是火焰的烫，它不痛，却比痛还可怕。

“你的声音听上去很开心。”天使很善于捕捉情绪，达米安的“快乐”鼓励了他，“你喜欢被摸这里吗？”

达米安咬着嘴唇不说话。乔的手法该死的煽情，手掌轻柔而流畅在他小腹打转，火焰一路向上灼烧着他心脏，同时往下点燃他的血管。

“起来了。”乔带着点意外地陈述道。达米安只能尽力让自己想点别的东西分心，好平复下体越来越躁动的肿胀感：杰森说天使都没有生殖器官，但堕天使有，迪克说杰森骗人，他们谁都没扒过天使的裤衩，只有曾是天使的布鲁斯知道真相，可他们谁都没敢去问……

乔掀开身上洁白的披挂，露出干净又形状优雅的下体——柱身青筋盘绕，顶头带一点刀似的弧度，龟头红润饱满，上帝的使者处处完美。它在乔手中逐渐立起，却因为找不到归宿而无措地支棱在空气中。达米安倒抽了一口凉气，现在他知道杰森在骗人了。

乔雾蒙蒙的眼神在达米安身上逡巡，后者忽然理解了待宰羔羊被牵上祭坛前的感觉。他试图用眼神警告乔不要，但是体内字面意义上燃烧着的恶魔血液却因为嗅到纯真之人的欲望而欢叫。不知何时他的腿已经张开了，虽还不至于厚颜无耻地夹上乔的腰，可尾巴抽打乔背部的动作却无力地像个娇嗔的催促。

“我好难受。”乔诚实地说，达米安从未见过一个勃起的人能用这么可爱的口吻说话，就连其中夹杂的喘息都悦耳得要命，“你想要我，我能感觉得到，我也想把你要的给你，我该怎么做？”

湿润感猛地从身体内部泌出来，达米安觉得自己后穴里有什么关不住了，它饥渴地张开嘴，亟待吮吸什么，被撑开被填满被虐待，魅魔的食物就是性，达米安不排斥猎食，但他的理智告诉他猎食一个天使无异于自杀。

乔无法从达米安口中获得答案，他开始自己探索——达米安身上没有一处器官看上去能容纳他，丰润的嘴唇是很好，但他想在亲吻的同时给身体这个突然涨大的异物寻找一个安身之处。它摸上去的感觉很怪异，像是身体的一根弦，或一把出鞘的剑。乔想让达米安握住它，可达米安不肯。在达米安身体同样的位置也有一个相似的器官萎靡地垂着，乔好奇地用自己的去蹭达米安，出乎意料地收获了一声压抑不住的呻吟。某种奇妙的电流从他们身体相触的部分扩散到全身，一股奇妙的苹果香气钻进乔鼻腔，他顺着气味将达米安翻过去，看到那个被尾巴尖徒劳遮挡的小洞。

“你他妈——”达米安的怒吼伴随两声地板碎裂的巨响。他惊恐地看到乔洁白的两翼像两枚刀片一样插入木地板，翅尖锋利的翎羽卡住他手腕，羽毛间小小的缝隙甚至不容他移动一下——稍微一动，他的手就会像豆腐一样被切断，这于逃脱无益。

我一定要杀了这个天使。达米安咬牙切齿地想。可这个念头没坚持几秒。通常情况下，魅魔是欲望的主人，也许是血统不够纯粹或是魔力被燃烧殆尽的缘故，达米安此刻更像是欲望的俘虏。是高傲支撑他到现在还没对强大的天使扭动屁股盛情相邀，一动不动已经是他最大的反抗了。

“是这里吗？”乔捏住那根纤细灵活的尾巴，探进半根手指，里面暖融融湿淋淋的，他舔了舔沾湿的指尖，“你尝起来像苹果。”乔陈述道。魅魔的体液能让人回想起自己最喜爱的味道，对于酒鬼来说达米安可以是未开封的伏特加，对天使来说他就是颗汁水丰盈的苹果——天使，苹果，这还真够讽刺的。达米安正想说点什么，最起码发出几声不屑的嘲笑，可突然顶上后穴的坚硬武器让他差点咬断自己舌头。

“不、不不不……”恐惧，恐惧击碎达米安最后一道伪装，“你不能这样，你会杀死我的，你是一个天使，你的精液会杀死我的！”他语无伦次地念叨着，谁知道天使的精液他妈的是什么，被圣水灌进身体里再强大的恶魔也会化成灰。他已经很痛了，失去的魔力可能要几百年才能补回来，如果被化成灰，他可能几千年都重塑不了形体，只能做一个孱弱无力的游魂。

“你不会死。”天使漫不经心地戳破他，乔的兴趣全然倾注在达米安身后这个柔软的洞上，神的知识没有告知他下一步该怎么做，教导他的是这只恶魔的身体。打从一见面他就受到了指引，眼神、气味、法术，达米安自己布下这死局，乔原本只是想阻拦恶魔邪恶的计划，现在看来这个计划一点也不邪恶，反倒很有趣。

他对准那个洞，将自己一寸、一寸钉了进去。顺滑的肠肉涌上来裹住乔，就好像它们为这根阴茎而生，乔剩下的四翼猛地伸展差点掀翻屋顶，他连忙收起它们以免失去这个遮蔽之所。天使本该全然赤裸也毫无羞愧，可他无心思考这种心理变化。达米安正将他吞入最深处，除了达米安滚烫的身体之外他什么也感受不到。

达米安没声音了，他正咬着自己大臂，眼角和毛细血管渗出岩浆。比起在地狱打架时撕裂肢体，被贯穿并不很痛，却要难忍得多。乔像是某种腐蚀性物体，让他整个人从内部融化掉。粘稠的搅动声令人心惊肉跳，充分的粘液让乔的入侵畅通无阻，达米安被自己的身体出卖了。乔缓慢而顺利地顶到最深，伏在他身上，呼吸吹在他肩头又不满足地来寻他嘴唇。天使并不在意熔岩的灼痛，他们从不曾痛苦，这种刺激的知觉和性欲一样陌生而新奇。乔在达米安的呜咽中轻易撬开他的唇瓣和齿列，贪婪地将恶魔花言巧语的嘴全部侵占。

达米安挣扎时细微的摩擦让人发狂，乔想要更多，可他只知道用力往更深处顶，深、再深，恨不得将自己全部塞进去。乔的嘴唇在颤抖，眼泪滴在达米安肩膀上烧出嫩红色疤痕，达米安无声地痉挛着，天使的眼泪让他近乎昏厥，却不完全是疼。肠道忽然收紧摩擦的愉悦感让天使失神，禁不住想进得更深——达米安觉得再这样下去自己小腹一定会被天使贯穿，他下身已经完全贴紧地面无处可逃了。

“动……动一动……”达米安躲开乔的吮吻，艰难地要求道，“别这么深……”

乔领悟得很快。他直起身，扶着阴茎稍微拔出来点，出来要比进入困难得多，达米安的肠肉依依不舍地吸住他，青筋刮蹭软肉的感觉痒得令人发狂，他忍不住大声赞美上帝。

“你闭嘴！”达米安听上去快哭了。

乔用力撞进去又全部退出来，龟头一次一次推开肉璧的褶皱，带出滚烫的透明粘液，咕啾咕啾的，粘液被拍打成泡沫顺着股缝流下，乔几次从穴口滑开。

“太棒了，你的身体。”乔真心诚意地说，“它就像是为我们现在所做的事而生，它好美，好温暖，你像是要把我吃掉。”

达米安咬着嘴唇，倔强地不肯发出丁点声音回应。乔的动作幅度越来越大，突如其来的加速逼出达米安的哀求：“别，别这么快，别一开始就……”

那不是快感，是超过快感的地狱，真正的地狱。坚硬的龟头大力蹭过那块软肉，还不等电流传进大脑又是新一波，几乎不间断的唤起让达米安无意识尖叫挣扎，手腕被划出血痕，可乔充耳不闻，原本洁白的翅膀上有烧焦似的黑斑出现，他也置之不理。对他来说只有一件事重要，那就是下腹濒临爆炸的烫与痒。快到了，就快到了，他用力挺进最深，连双球都差点塞进去。

——他的低吼被达米安痛苦的尖叫遮盖。每射出一股，达米安都会猛烈弹动一下，像是被火或电击中。

间断的颤抖之后，达米安彻底安静了，呼吸声都微不可闻。他失神的瞳孔里映出天使天蓝色的眸子，身后几乎要了他命的可怕液体混合着恶魔的邪恶灰烬淅淅沥沥淌下——这称得上是一次深度净化了。

达米安什么也感受不到，除了某种轻飘飘的愉悦。这就是做个纯洁圣灵的感觉吗？可他肮脏的样子怎么也称不上纯洁吧。乔注视着他的样子充满眷恋，欲望分毫未减，嘴角的笑容让达米安害怕。

“你还想要……不，你还没得到。”天使断言道，接着友好地提出提案，“我要再做一遍吗？”

“不……”达米安沙哑而无力地说，“你走开。”他感受不到自身散发的邪恶了，恐怖的欲望正从天使身上源源不断散发出来。

“走开？”天使皱眉，“好让你去猎食人类吗？好让人类对你做我刚对你做的事？你是我的，恶魔，你休想……”乔自己也被自己冷酷的声音吓了一跳，“……天啊我……我刚才在想很可怕的事。”

达米安本该愤怒的，最少也是嘲讽，可他看着这只无措的天使时一种温柔却涌上心头——多可怜啊，一只初次被欲望浸泡的小天使，还不知道什么是堕落什么是残忍。

没人说过天使和恶魔交媾会发生什么，书籍里不会记载这么恶心的故事。恶魔觊觎天使的美丽，但直视圣光让他们痛苦，这种一尘不染的圣灵除了杀掉之外没有其他处理方式，谁能猜到恶魔的污秽能影响天使呢？

尽管充满欲望，乔善良的本性似乎并没有变。他试着将手指伸进达米安身体，在里面摸索，某种可以让达米安快乐的东西就藏在温暖柔软的肉穴里，他刚才太过自私而选择性忽视了那里，他想要做出些补偿，或者更真实的，他想看达米安在他手中得到满足的淫乱样子。

达米安忽然绷紧的身体给了他答案。他温柔地用指腹摩擦，戳刺，勾起手指快去进出，达米安蓬勃的快乐一波一波扩散在空气中。

“你没必要忍着不出声的。”乔善意地提示，可他很快发现达米安并没有在忍耐，正相反，属于人类的透明唾液而非岩浆正从恶魔嘴角流下，这只色厉内荏的小怪物无声地哭泣着，迷失在好心天使赐予他的高潮里。

这未免太简单了。乔单纯地好奇，并没有深想。他当然不可能知道自己烧毁了部分魅魔的躯体，达米安残留的肉体与人类无异，于是那些带着诅咒的体液开始反作用于达米安自己。

精液从达米安贴在地上的性器中流淌而出，和后穴里含不住的东西汇为一处，没有人碰过他一下。达米安小声咕哝着乔的名字，腰不舒服地扭动，后穴翕张吐出一小摊浑浊。

在达米安的快乐中，乔再一次被唤起了。他等待着，等待达米安清醒过来。这次他要上达米安亲眼看着他插入，他要听达米安的哀求和尖叫，这是对恶魔行恶的惩罚，慈悲被短暂地从乔脑海中驱逐，他的羽翼黑得像炭。

这只恶魔永远别想逃跑。


End file.
